Unabashed
by Hyuuga-sama
Summary: A brief tale concerning a hot and bothered Nara and his bed-partner, a haughty Hyuuga who is sickly and indisposed. Rated M for sexual references...


**Unabashed**

_A brief tale concerning a hot and bothered Nara and his bed-partner, a haughty Hyuuga who is sickly and indisposed_

Shikamaru sighed. It was such a nice day outside, and he was stuck at home, waiting hand and foot on a proverbial prince. Kuso. The birds chirped in the trees outside; the world was green and bright with summer enthusiasm. Within the Nara household, all was dark and cool - _'what, do I live underground?!' _the Chuunin thought angrily_. _He let another smoky sigh pass his lips as he gave the pot on the stove another stir; he hated chicken noodle soup with a passion, but his ailing partner dictated that such foods be brought to him…what a spoiled brat. As he waited for the broth to heat up, he busied himself with preparing several drinks for himself and his prince, knowing that the impudent jerk would probably waffle between water and orange juice, or choose neither of them and make him come get something else. He was so indecisive and highfalutin that it made the Nara's stomach turn - but that might have been the smell of the wretched soup boiling on the stove. (_'Yuck,' _Shikamaru thought, '_chicken noodle. Reminds me of when I'm__ sick.'_)

A loud sneeze echoed down the hallway from the Nara's room, followed by the sounds of sniffling and a brief fit of deep coughs. **"Shikamaru! Have you made that soup yet? You left half an hour ago!"** a weak, hoarse voice called; Shikamaru grimaced and forced himself to continue ladling the steaming broth into a shallow bowl. Impatient punk.

"**I'm coming, sheesh…" **He placed the piping-hot bowl onto the tray and took it up, scuffing his feet as he trudged down the hallway and slid back the door to his room. Instantly, an empty glass was thrown at the Nara, who ducked just in time to have it shatter against the wall behind his head. Shikamaru looked towards the thrower, who was sitting up in his bed and did not look at all happy. Neji dropped his quivering hand to his lap, giving a small cough and narrowing his sickly white eyes at the Chuunin in the doorway.

"**Where the hell have you been?" **the impudent Jounin snarled, his voice gravelly from the rhinovirus infecting his lungs, **"You took forever to make that soup. You weren't watching those damned clouds again, were you?" **Shikamaru stepped coolly into the room, trying to exude calmness to replace the rage gnawing at his belly.

"**Don't bring the clouds into this," **the Nara said plainly, setting the tray down on the nightstand beside his bed while Neji scrutinized him. Kuso, that Byakugan was sharp even under the blanket of sickness - Shikamaru shuddered slightly under their intense focus. He stooped to pick up a few used Kleenexes from the floor, tossing them in the bin beside the bed before he reached up to press against the Hyuuga's shoulders. **"You should be lying down, Neji-san." **he muttered, pushing the Jounin back against the pile of pillows behind him; Neji reached out a stately hand to tug a tissue from the box on the table, using it to cover his mouth as he let out a rather nasty cough. A slight pang of guilt and sympathy tugged at the Nara's heartstrings, but he refused to give in - that brat had broken his last water glass!

Neji cleared his throat, sighing lightly as he swallowed dryly. **"I was, but you kept me waiting, and I didn't want to fall asleep with lunch coming. I'm hungry, you know."**

"**At least you've gotten your appetite back." **Shikamaru mumbled dully, pretending to swallow his pride and be positive. He silently prayed that the bratty Hyuuga burned his mouth with the soup. Jerk. The Nara took the steaming bowl of soup in his hands and gingerly handed it to Neji, who accepted it with an air of royal distaste; the Chuunin bit back the urge to punch him. Super-jerk.

The Byakugan blinked, turned glassy under the distress of being ill. The Hyuuga's thin shoulders sagged a bit as he sniffed the soup hungrily, his stuffy nose grateful for the steam easing its agony. The corners of his thin lips twitched upward in a small but grateful smile. Shikamaru forced himself to do a double-take - did Neji Hyuuga really just smile at him? Impossible. Neji didn't even smile when they had sex. Of course, there were those few occasions when the Hyuuga's lips formed something reminiscent of a smile, like when he was squirming beneath the Nara, having his sweat-slickened body lightly caressed by work-worn fingertips; and when the Jounin crouched low before him, gazing amorously over his slender shoulder at him and making the younger shinobi trail gentle fingers over his bruised backside; or when he was trapped in a pleasuring Kubi Shibari, the Chuunin's shadow-hands tracing circles over his pale skin, marking it as his own; and always when the Nara's tongue wound around his member and licked it clean after a hard night's work...

The sound of coughing and sniffing snapped the Nara out of his fantasy. He shook his head to clear it of the dirty thoughts his hot and bothered mind had subjected him to, then shot a glare at the Hyuuga, who had finished his soup long ago; Shikamaru had been too enthralled with his thoughts of sex to notice. Neji was blowing his nose, and it didn't sound at all clean or pleasant. The air in the room grew thick with sexual tension, which was practically dripping from the Nara, and flowing more subtly from the Hyuuga. The pair locked eyes, and the Byakugan caved to the desirous onyx irises of the flustered Chuunin - Neji's eyes widened slightly and, as if acquiescing to a silent request, the prince allowed his servant to climb onto the bed and sit astride his lap.

"**Nani, Shikamaru-kun?" **

Curses, that blasted Hyuuga didn't have to say anything - he was sexy enough just sitting there; the Nara groaned inwardly and leaned forward to gaze more directly at the Jounin's face. **"You know, Neji-san," **Shikamaru bent closer to Neji's shoulder, his lips ghosting over he feverish flesh there; his tone was a sexy combination of lust and anger as he continued, **"the fantasies I have about you remind me of how damn sexy you are…" **He trailed off as he pulled away, his hands resting against the Hyuuga's hips absentmindedly. He bit back a chuckle as he finished his sentence: **"Then I hear you blow your nose, and I realize how unsexy you can be."**

The Kleenex box hit the Nara directly between the eyes, knocking him over backwards off of his partner. He hadn't even seen Neji's willowy hand snatch up the box and chuck it at him; maybe his aroused mind and rather stiff member had preoccupied him to the point of blindness. The lusty Chuunin struggled to sit up, only to have the empty bowl thrown at him, as well.

Such was the life of the caged bird and the unabashed Nara.

---

A/N: Ah, merry Christmas! This is the first fan fiction written with my new laptop…I can't believe I'll be going off to college soon. :x And gomen, but I won't be able to write much more until the Holidays are over with…this story is based on truth. I'm sick…so I need bed-rest. *sniffle*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Neji, or Shikamaru; I only own the plot of this story.


End file.
